


of cats and washing machines

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Laundromat, M/M, and then puts it in a washing machine, but don't worry it all ends up well, minho rescues a cat, no cats were injured during this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: Where Minho really doubts that this day has anything good for him in the end. But then he has to go to the laundromat. On the way here he finds a cat and he meets a beautiful boy and things happen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 37





	of cats and washing machines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this little thing I wrote late at night !

Minho didn't think that on a Thursday night he will end up kissing a stranger and yet here he was, in a dark alley kissing a perfect stranger with strong arms pining him against the cold wall...

...bip bip bip.

« Shit ! »

\---

So this is how it all started.

Minho was living his student life like he did everyday. Today was Thursday so that meant that he had classes only on the morning and then he could go to the dance studio. So that's exactly what he did. After dancing for more than 3 hours Minho was exhausted and he craved a long and warm shower and then the comfort of his bed. But then he remembered that he still had homework to do and his mood shifted a bit already.

On the way to his dorm, Minho gave himself a little pep talk because the sooner he did his homework the sooner he was in his bed. He started planning everything : once he got to his dorm he was going to eat a bit and then he would take a good shower, after that he will do his homework for 2 hours and then he will take his dinner and hop in bed. That sounded really good. Minho opened his door with a little smile, yeah today was a good day in the end.

But then, he opened his cupboards and found them empty _'shit ! I really hate this day'_. Minho sighed loudly and talked aloud even though he was the only one in his dorm at the moment « alright, if I need to get out might as well make the best of it. » So Minho texted his roommate to check if he also needed something and he also made a quick check-up in the dorm to see if anything was needed. Hyunjin asked him if he could buy him some precooked noodles, which Minho could obviously. And then he saw their laundry basket : it was full. Like so full that Minho wondered how the two of them had even dressed in the last week. « Time to go to the laundromat I guess then ».

Minho was out in the streets at 6pm, arms full of bags when he still hadn't gone to the grocery store. Because that was their bags of dirty clothes. _'So what do I do now ?'_ In his area the laundromat was nowhere near the grocery store which was not exactly convenient. Maybe if he went a bit further he could find a place where the laundromat and the grocery store weren't so far. So he stopped in his tracks and searched for such a place on his phone. Lucky him, it actually existed at around 20 minutes from here. He started walking, because for him it actually looked easier than making round-trips between the nearest laundromat, his dorm and the nearest grocery store.

He arrived at the laundomat which luckily was empty, so Minho could use as much washing machines as he wanted. He did so and then went to the grocery shop outright accross the street. He quickly bought everything they needed and got out of the convenient store.

On the little way he had to do, Minho ended crossing the path of a stray cat. And Minho couldn't resist for his own sake. He knew he didn't have the right to bring pets into the dorms but he wasn't thinking about this at the moment. All he could see was how the little thing was shivering and only had the skin on the bones. So Minho logically took pity and decided right there right then that it was now going to be his cat. Minho approached the orange furred little thing slowly in order to not scare it away. He then grabbed it and took it in his arms, hugging it as close as he could to make it feel safe.

Finally, Minho could go back to the laundromat but the laundries were nowhere near finished, Minho sighed and was about to turn around and take a seat to wait when he heard the bell chimed. Minho looked at the new person getting in and his breath immediately caught in his throat. Damn was that boy beautiful. Minho was stunned. So stunned that he didn't noticed that he was staring at said boy. When the dark haired boy adressed him with a soft « hi » Minho realized how much he was embarassing himself and quickly took a hold on himself. He answered in a little voice while turning back to the washing machines and opening one to put whatever he had in hands at the moment in order to not look totally silly while doing nothing. Except Minho was so caught up in his thoughts – about how a certain handsome boy was surely thinking that Minho was really weird – that he didn't realize that the thing he currently had in hands was the cat he had rescued from the streets mere minutes ago.

Fortunately, the boy was now the one staring at Minho's back and so he saw everything. His eyes widened before he screamed « What the fuck do you think you are doing ?! » To say that Minho was surprised was an understatement, so it was the other boy who was crazy after all. « What do you mean ? » « Well, you just put your cat in the washing machine ! » Minho's eyes widened comically and he spinned around so fast that he almost lost his balance. Indeed, the cat was in the washing machine looking at Minho with scared eyes. Minho quickly reached for the door and opened it. He grabbed once again the orange cat and kissed lightly its head whispering some apologies.

« So why did you do that ? »

« You think I'd do that purposefully ?? »

« I don't know man, but you did it still ! »

« Well, it was your fault ! » Minho doesn't know why those words escaped his lips, sure he was getting angry at beautiful looking boy for thinking even for a second that Minho could ever do such thing to a cat, but still he thought he had a better control on himself.

« How can it even be my fault ? »

« It's because you entered ! And then... then... you were you » Minho whispered the last part and gestured vaguely in the direction of the other, who was totally lost with Minho antics.

« Could you be more specific maybe ? »

Minho immediately shut down. He couldn't exactly told this stranger that he found him extremely good-looking it would be too embarassing, even after all that happened in the span of 5 minutes. So Minho was once again staring at the stranger, except this time it was because he was spacing out until a pale hand was waving in front of his eyes.

« Hello earth to whoever you are... Could you now explain what happened please? »

« No ! » Minho all but pouted while crossing his arms. The stranger giggled and Minho swore he fall in love right at this moment. Or maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but at least he really loved the sound of the other's laugh.

« And why is that ? » The stranger got closer.

« I think I already made a fool of myself enough for the night... »

« Well you did put your cat in a washing machine but apart from that nothing happened, yet. »

« First of all I wouldn't have done that if you wouldn't have come in with your good looks and everything » Minho put his hand on his mouth when he realized what he had just said. For fuck sake he really needed to get a hold on himself.

The stranger smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Minho « You are not too bad yourself »

Minho couldn't hide the blush that creeped at his cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't know he was beautiful but still he was lacking a bit in self confidence and there was something about how this stranger said it that made Minho feel weird.

« What's your name ? »

« Chan. You ? »

« Minho. »

« So Minho... How long will it take for your laundries to end ? »

« Hmm, I don't know I think I still have a good half an hour to kill »

« Then why do you say if we get out a bit ? »

« And what would we do ? » This time it was Minho who lift up an eyebrow.

« I don't know I just thought that we could make out »

« Are you always that straight forward ? And asking strangers to make out with you ? »

Chan chuckled « No never actually. But there is something special about you. And I don't want to miss my chance. »

Minho didn't know why but he believed him, plus a little make out session had never killed anyone so why not.

« Alright let's go then »

Minho put the cat on the groung near his grocery bags and Chan put his dirty clothes near it. The latter then grabbed Minho's hand and pulled him outside.

So this is how Minho ended with Chan's hands on his waist, pining him to a cold wall in a dark alley. While Chan was pulling him outside, Minho had set an alarm to not miss the end of his laundry. That was his worst choice in his life. Because now that is was ringing, he didn't want to let go of Chan but he still had to.

Chan looked at him with watered eyes and dilated pupils from their intense make out session and then whined. He whined. Minho couldn't believe his ears.

« What was that for ? »

« I don't want you to go yet » whined Chan.

« I'm not going far away, and you actually have to come with me because you still have a laundry to do ! »

« Alright, alright... » Minho laughed at the cuteness of the other boy and shooked his head.

Once inside again Minho couldn't help but coo when he saw the cat sleeping in the middle of all the bags.

« So it's your cat ? »

« I guess yeah ? »

Chan looked at him quizically and Minho explained how he had just found it in the streets sooner this evening and couldn't resist but to take it. « But now I don't know how I'll get it in my dorms since pets are forbidden... »

At this Chan's eyes light up « I could have a solution for you »

« How come ? »

« I have my own appartment. »

Minho felt as if he was meant to understand something but he didn't.

« It means I can take the cat at my house ! And of course you can come and visit it every time you wish! »

« But ? Why would you do that ? » Minho was really grateful for the proposition because he for sure didn't want the cat to get back in the streets but he didn't except such a proposition.

« Because it means that I'll see you again »

At this Minho blushed furiously. Chan cupped his cheek before retracting his hand as if it had burnt him. « That is only if you want of course » Chan suddenly sounded way less confident.

« I'd like that yes » Minho smiled softly at the older and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

« Really? » Chan smiled back, he was surprised, after all he had made this proposition out of nowhere, just because he wanted to see this boy he met less than an hour ago again.

« Yes really »

« Awesome » Minho chuckled and let go of Chan to take out his and Hyunjin's clothes.

Minho was about to finish even though he had taken his sweet time in order to spend a bit more time with Chan but eventually their moment had to end. However Chan's voice reminded him that it was not a real end « So Minho, can I have your number ? So that I can send you the address later and as I said earlier you can come whenever you want »

Minho gave his number and then thanked Chan for doing that.

« I have to go now... »

« Don't be sad Minho, we will see each other soon »

« Yeah but can I have one last kiss before I go please ? » Minho played all his charms to get what he wanted from Chan and so they shared a last passionate kiss.

\---

Last kiss for the night. Because years later Soonie has well grown up and has now two siblings and when it comes to Chan and Minho... well, the two boys have shared thousands and thousands of kisses if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !
> 
> Please give feedbacks !
> 
> You can also check my twitter aus account: @moonsskzaus
> 
> I wish you the best, see you soon !


End file.
